Cosette
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Durante toda su vida, Jean Valjean había tenido la certeza de que no estaba hecho para la felicidad.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Les Miserables_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

Durante toda su vida, Jean Valjean había tenido la certeza de que no estaba hecho para la felicidad.

¿Cómo podría estarlo, después de lo que había hecho? En su juventud, había robado una barra de pan de un comercio cercano para alimentar a los hijos de su hermana e impedir que éstos murieran de hambre. Aún recordaba ese día a la perfección: tenía veintiséis años, vestía casi con harapos y era invierno, nevaba sobre las calles del pequeño pueblo francés de Faverolles. Había doblado la esquina, mirando a un lado y a otro con preocupación, temeroso de ser capturado y con su mirada hambrienta fija en las barras de pan recién salidas del horno que humeaba tras el escaparate de la repostería local. Detestaba verse en esa situación, pero estaba desesperado: su hermana había sido como una madre para él y él se veía moralmente incapaz de no intentar ayudarla en esos momentos tan duros que atravesaba la pequeña familia.

Conocía al panadero dueño de aquel negocio, Maubert Isabeau: era un buen hombre. Cuando vivían los padres de Jean, siempre acudían a su comercio para realizar sus compras cotidianas o adquirir algún capricho de sus pequeños hijos en forma de pasteles o todo tipo de pastas para acompañar bebidas calientes. Pero aquel hombre conocía bien la necesidad y la hambruna que estaba pasando su familia y, a pesar de conocerse de toda la vida, no había hecho nada por ayudarles y les exigía pagar hasta el último franco que valía cada pequeña pieza de pan.

Jeanne, su hermana mayor, apenas daba abasto con sus siete pequeños, siete niños que debían sacar adelante: aquellos pequeños no tenían culpa de haber nacido en una familia pobre, merecían un futuro mejor y más feliz para ellos. Y fue por esa razón, cuando al venirle a la memoria la imagen de la hija de su hermana, apenas un bebé en los delgados brazos de su madre, llorando de pura hambre, el entonces joven Jean Valjean no se detuvo a deliberar ni un segundo más. Corrió presuroso hasta situarse enfrente del escaparate de la panadería, agarró una piedra cercana y la estrelló con todas sus fuerzas contra el cristal del escaparate, haciéndose éste añicos entre un ruidoso estruendo al instantes. Sentía la sangre manar de su mano derecha, oía gritar a Msr. Isabeu llamando a la gerdanmería, pero no le importaba: lo único que le importaba a Jean Valjean en aquellos momentos era que había logrado alcanzar una barra de pan recién hecha que saciara el hambre de los pequeños, al menos durante esa noche.

Guardó la barra en el interior de su pobre y ajado chaleco, y echó a correr calle abajo lo más rápido que pudo, esquivando a los ciudadanos que hacían sus compras habituales. No se dirigía a su casa, sería una imprudencia acudir a ella sin cerciorarse de que los gendarmes no le perseguían, por lo que recorrió las más pequeñas callejuelas, los más recónditos callejones, intentando despistar a los gendarmes que, a juzgar por el sonido de los cascos de los caballos contra los adoquines, ya le andaban buscando.

Decidió ocultarse tras un viejo barril al llegar a un poco transitado callejón, y desde esa posición, buscó con la mirada, desesperado, un nuevo escondite. Lo halló casi de inmediato: en la calle que había enfrente había una casa abandonada en la que hacía mucho que nadie entraba por miedo a los fantasmas que, se rumoreaba, habitaban entre sus viejas paredes. Jean Valjean no tenía miedo de cuentos de viejas, le preocupaba más el bienestar de su familia, así que tomó aire y cruzó la calle lo más rápido que pudo, antes de saltar la valla que rodeaba el espeso y descuidado jardín de la vieja hacienda. Se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera, la que debía dar a la bodega y dando patada con todas sus fuerzas logró romperla y abrirse un camino a través de la misma.

Entró en la oscuridad de la vivienda, aún sujetando firmemente contra sí la barra de pan y esperó. Al principio conteniendo la respiración, temeroso de que el leve sonido de ésta pudiera distraerle de una señal de que los gendarmes se acercaban... Pero nada, pasó un minuto, después otro y después otro... Y no parecía existir nada más que el creciente silencio en aquel lugar. Jean dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared junto a la que se había arrodillado. Había sido una temeridad por su parte, pero por lo menos, su familia no pasaría hambre aquella noche, y puede que tampoco al día siguiente...

Pero había cantado victoria demasiado pronto: el joven ladrón se había centrado únicamente en detectar el sonido de los cascos de los caballos, lo que no sospechaba es que había un joven agente que, adivinando sus intenciones, le había ido siguiendo a pie, sin hacer ruido, como si fuera un transeúnte más... Y Jean Valjean no se percató de ello hasta que sintió el brutal golpe de su bota contra su mejilla. El ladrón cayó al suelo de la abandonada estancia, perdiendo la barra de pan, y hallándose bastante confundido durante unos preciosos segundos que el joven gendarme aprovechó para inmovilizarlo y llamar a sus compañeros de gendarmería, que no se hallaban demasiado lejos.

Aturdido por el brutal golpe, Jean Valjean sólo podía notar la sangre que manaba de sus labios, y cómo le ponían las esposas, de cara contra el sucio suelo de estancia, mientras los gendarmes que acababan de llegar a ayudar a su compañero felicitaban a éste por haber llevado a cabo una captura tan formidable en su primera semana en el cuerpo. Javert parecía que se llamaba, o al menos así le llamaban sus compañeros. Sus recuerdos a partir de ese momento eran confusos: recordaba vagamente haber rogado a la autoridad que le dejara marchar, explicándole la situación que padecía su familia... Explicaciones que fueron contestadas con más puñetazos y golpes hasta dejar al joven ladrón prácticamente inconsciente sobre el entarimado de la vieja casa abandonada.

Así había sido cómo el joven Jean Valjean había entrado en la prisión de Toulon, llorando y suplicando clemencia por su familia. Entró con veintiséis años, completamente atemorizado y desesperado, y salió veinte años después, con cuarenta y séis largos y duros inviernos de trabajos forzados a sus espaldas, sombrío y lleno de rencor hacia el mundo. Lo primero que hizo al obtener la libertad condicional fue intentar regresar a su hogar, con su hermana y sus sobrinos... Pero al llegar a la calle en la que vivían sólo encontró una casa en ruinas muy parecida a la que él se había tratado de ocultar años atrás. Temeroso de lo que pudiera hallar en el interior, Jean Valjean abrió la puerta de la vivienda, que se abrió con un chirrido, dando paso a un salón destrozado y lleno de polvo, símbolo inequívoco del abandono.

Trató de seguir buscándoles, pero a cada paso en falso que daba, más se daba cuenta de que probablemente ya no había nada que buscar: el invierno y el hambre le habían arrebatado a la única familia que le quedaba, ¿qué mal habían hecho aquellas pobres criaturas para merecer tan cruel destino? Los meses siguientes intentó encontrar algún trabajo en el campo, sólo para encontrarse con desprecios y maltratos allá donde pisaba. Cuando le echaron de la viña, después de darle una paliza que le dejó al borde de la inconsciencia, Jean Valjean maldijo al mundo y a todos los que vivían en él por su crueldad y su maldad hacia el prójimo.

Entonces conoció al obispo de Digne, quien le acogió como a un hermano, le alimentó y cuidó, e incluso le regaló dos candelabros de oro para que los vendiera y pudiera labrarse un buen futuro por sí mismo... Y eso hizo. Escapó, rompió la libertad condicional que le habían otorgado en Toulon y se abrió camino en la vida con otra identidad. Llegó a ser dueño de una fábrica de trabajadoras, en la que conoció a Fantine, una joven muchacha que luchaba contra viento y marea contra las dificultades que la vida le ponía en su camino con tal de salvar a su pequeña Cosette. La vida no se portó bien con la pobre Fantine y, en su lecho de muerte, Jean Valjean le prometió que cuidaría de su hija Cosette cuando ella ya no estuviera. Aquella promesa hizo que la moribunda abandonara el mundo que había destruido sus sueños con una sonrisa de esperanza esbozada en sus fríos labios.

Así fue cómo, mientras caminaba por un bosque nevado, intentando llegar al mesón de los Thenardier, quienes tenían esclavizada a la niña mientras le hacían creer a su desgraciada madre que bajo su custodia ella era la niña más cuidada del mundo, se topó con una pequeña niña rubia vestida con harapos, desvanecida sobre la nieve, que había comenzado a posarse sobre su pequeño cuerpo también, con un viejo cubo de madera caído a su lado. Sobresaltado, Jean Valjean se apresuró a quitarle a la pequeña la nieve de encima y envolverla con su propia chaqueta, protegiéndola del frío invernal. Con la niña en brazos, entró en el mesón de los perversos Thenardier, se enfrentó a ellos y les aseguró que no iban a maltratar más a la pequeña Cosette.

A partir de ese preciso instante, Cosette tendría un padre, tendría a alguien que la protegiera.

Y por eso que, en aquellos momentos, en los que observaba cómo la pequeña se había quedado dormida en su camita a mitad del cuento de buenas noches que él le estaba leyendo, como hacía todas las noches después de cenar en la mansión que Valjean había comprado para los dos, el hombre pensaba que no podía ser más feliz. Esperaba que su pequeña Cosette estuviera soñando con su castillo de cristal, él intentaría hacerlo realidad. Valjean sabía que siempre viviría perseguido por la ley, de un modo u otro, pero tenía una hija, una preciosa hija que había padecido tanto como lo habían hecho él, su hermana y sus sobrinos en un trágico pasado... Y le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, estaba salvando a esa pequeña niña de un destino que no merecía. Y la amaba como si fuera su propia hija, él, que siempre pensó que no tenía derecho a que le ocurriera nada bueno, se veía bendecido con la pequeña Cosette, quien era la fuente de todas sus alegrías, era lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida.

Jean Valjean nunca estuvo seguro de amar hasta que encontró a su pequeña hija, en aquel claro del bosque lleno de nieve. Cosette era una niña feliz a su lado, habiendo abandonado al fin la vida de esclavitud a la que la sometían los Thenardier, y teniendo un padre que era todo bondad y siempre miraba por su bienestar. Ya no vestía con harapos, ni estaba sucia, sino que vestía con los vestidos más bonitos que su padre le podía comprar y en absoluto se encargaba ella, a su corta edad, de las tareas más duras de la casa. No dormía en el suelo, sino en una cama para ella sola en su propia habitación, decorada a su gusto y llena de cosas bonitas. Jean Valjean y la niña disfrutaban de la compañía del otro día a día, viviendo todas las dichas que un padre y una hija pudieran compartir.

Y fue gracias a la pequeña hija de Fantine que Jean Valjean descubrió que sí estaba hecho para ser feliz, y que desde el momento en que la acogió como su propia hija, su felicidad tenía el nombre propio de Cosette.


End file.
